


Can I be the Alpha?

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse是怎么来的？侦探不会告诉你……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be the Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trista_zevkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Can I be the Alpha?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577100) by [Trista_zevkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia). 



他们象两个变态一样鬼鬼祟祟地躲在灌木丛里，任何保持理性的人见了都会退避三舍。显然，孩子们还未成长到拥有足够理性，但也或许就是因为如此Sherlock才不介意他们的出现。突然，某个口水滴答、哭哭啼啼的小东西朝他们跑来，一头撞进坐在草地上的John的胸口，而后经过Watson字号独一无二的魅力的安抚，那金发蓝眼的小东西终于停止哭泣。John慢慢地问出来她是和家人走散了，再接着，便是屈服于两双蓝眼睛攻势的Sherlock。

“我去帮她找家人，你可别趁我不在干蠢事。”John的命令性口吻挺有效的，不过主要起作用的还是他那迷人的蓝眼睛。

John和那孩子手拉手走远了。鉴于颜色相似的头发和眼睛，其他公园游客都把他们当作草坪漫步的父女俩。在Sherlock继续监视着嫌疑人吃午饭的时候，他也抽空考虑了一下关于John的问题。Sherlock从假死中归来，被打了两拳，拍了几下头，睡了几天沙发，最终获得所有人的谅解。John总算又能赞他美妙绝伦，所以地球又正常转动。可是，从那以后，不管他们走到哪里，好像都会出现小孩子。

Sherlock，无所不知，他当然知道世界上有很多、很多小孩子，所以他只要明白自己为什么没有无视他们的存在就够了。此时此刻，当他独自站在公园里，躲在一棵树后面，而John不在身边时，他突然意识到：这个世界需要John，他就象一个纯粹美好而振奋人心的象征。他是个普通人。Sherlock无法改变这点。

Sherlock明白了自己到处看到小孩子的原因。他需要John Watson的后代。可是，Sherlock也心知肚明自己自私得很，他可不愿再把John拱手让人。一想到John跟别人——就算是个女人——在一起，他就会头脑短路。显而易见。Sherlock要在没有女人的情况下创造出小John小小John。尽管这在生物学上不太可能，不过，谁叫Sherlock是个化学家呢。

——————

楼上传来咒骂，而Sherlock飞奔向窗户。他打开了厨房里的窗之后又去开起居室的第一扇，John已经把第二扇也打开了。那阵恐怖气体没有颜色，两人象疯子一样各自把头探出窗户大喘气。

Sherlock认为这种令人呕吐和眼睛刺痛的毒气是他能容忍的极限，他也压根不想对个中机制作出解释。只有完整的成果才能展示他这一无私壮举，否则肯定会被归于异想天开。而且，如果试剂的成品闻起来真的是那个味道，他会不得不加一剂强力春药以达到目的。最后，他准备了一堆搪塞话，从窗户上下来，等待John的盘问。

“你敢再搞出那种味道，就等着邻居要你好看。”

“没问题。”Sherlock意识到自己在笑，但还没来得及藏好就被John瞄到了。

“那奸笑是怎么回事？”

“你总是让我大吃一惊，这是我爱你的许多理由之一。”

“象爱着穿一条裤子的死党？”

这句话令Sherlock脸上的笑容消失了。怎么回答？迂回地，说这是柏拉图式的精神之爱？还是直接坦白？快点，趁John发现自己哑口无言起疑心前快点决定……

“我得承认，其中还包含了一定程度的欲望，如果这么说不会玷污我们的友情的话。”

“艹你不早说，这真是太好了啊！Sherlock。”

还带着泪痕并且泛红的那双蓝色眼眸停驻在Sherlock跟前，两人的嘴唇贴到一起开始亲吻，接下去，活动从客厅转向楼上卧室。

————————

Sherlock口袋里揣着两张折叠方正的纸回到家时，John正在对着晚间新闻皱眉头。尽管Sherlock知道自己没有疾病，而John也总是定期检查身体，他们还是决定等各种检查结果出来再进行无保护措施的体液交换行为。实际上，John体内的医生因子已经由于Sherlock死活不肯用保险套而叫嚣着在结果出来前停止一切性交活动了。早晨他们去抽了血样，接着John去上中班，Sherlock则留在那里对工作人员百般纠缠骚扰，直到他们检验完毕打发他走人。他在回公寓的计程车上把结果通读了一遍。

“John。”

“马上来，亲爱的。”

Sherlock在玄关颤抖了一下：John从来不忽略他。摇着头，Sherlock自己挂好大衣，抽出检查单子跑去扑倒在沙发里的John身上。从他的角度来看，专注于新闻内容的John很迷人。等那段播报完毕，John关上电视，低头对Sherlock皱眉。

“你跟这回事有关系嘛？”

“我跟什么事有关系？”

“新闻里的那个？之前报纸上就登了，现在电视里都开始放。”

“谋杀？”

“许多伦敦的同性恋男性怀孕了，Sherlock。虽然不是谋杀，也是性命攸关。”

“我以为那是不可能的。”

“除了在某些特定条件下。所以这事上新闻。”

“反正，你也不是同性恋，而且我们的检查结果好极啦。”举起检查报告，Sherlock压低了声音，以一种可以给John的胯间造成直接诱惑的嗓音说：“上床？”

John以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势朝卧室冲去，害Sherlock直接滚到地上。

————————

这世上感觉最差的事就是不得不承认别人说得对。若对方是John的话当然不一样，但是，目前状况太过复杂。John说的对，错的是Sherlock，就算承认这点，对消除呕吐也无济于事。在John去急诊科当班之前，他叫Sherlock好好休息。他总是很担心Sherlock会疲劳过度和胃痛抽筋。不过嘟哝着“只是运输管道”的Sherlock还是一找到有趣案子就立马冲了出去。

这回他得在冰冷刺骨，雾气朦胧的夜里跑来跑去，当然，Sherlock经历过更糟糕的条件。但这次命运决定让John作为正确的一方，而将Sherlock丢到一条小路上被无聊的犯人狠狠揍一顿。解决完案子Sherlock爬上床睡了一觉。等他醒来，胃里还是翻江倒海，一边头痛一边胃痛，鼻子敏感得仿佛能嗅出伦敦万物的一切气息。他从没听说过嗅觉能力增强会是什么病的征兆，而如果现在他的头不是痛得好像三流僵尸恐怖片里快要爆浆的脑壳，他就能去Google一下了。

楼下关门声引起他的注意力。他希望是John回来。他的身体也本能地明白，John可以治愈这一切，不是随便什么医生而是只有John才能缓解的空虚感。踩着楼梯的脚步声比腰不灵便的Mrs.Hudson要快，但比怒气冲冲用跑的John要慢。可能他回来一路上就累坏了。但Sherlock了解John，他了解John会发现Sherlock的痛苦，然后一定会治愈他。

Sherlock可以清晰地描绘出一幕幕：John摸他的额头，说着担忧的话。可能，John的手会从额头摸向他平时热衷爱抚的脖颈，然后John会吻他。接吻，对，然后那双手再往下去测量他身体其他部位的体温，比如那个悄悄抬头一半的地方。

“Sherlock，你在家嘛？”

“卧室！”Sherlock尽可能温柔地回答道。

“不知道我的精力还够不够用，亲爱的。给你带了个谜团回来。”John的话和皮鞋声停在卧室门外，“那味道是什么？棒极了。”

“什么味道？”Sherlock很茫然。他能闻到大楼后门放置的垃圾桶的味道，跟棒极了差距十万八千里。

John打开门，呆住了。他瞳孔放大地舔舔嘴唇，如果裤裆是指标的话他看起来突然变得精神极了。

Sherlock也闻到一阵美妙的气味，是茶叶味，是令他安心的气味：是John。现在Sherlock的腿间有东西完全地硬挺起来，正努力吸引John的注意。

“John。”正确的语气能让一个字表达出千言万语。Sherlock肯定自己没用错，因为John靠近床的同时已经脱起衣服。刚才入睡前，Sherlock就因为最柔软的内衣也仿佛在搔刮他过度敏感的皮肤而脱得精光。John扑上床，来不及脱掉短裤和袜子就激烈地与Sherlock热吻。

只是闻到John的气味好像头痛就不药而愈了，John的气味淹没了其他一切。他的眼里只有John，别的都可以不去管，直到John开始套弄Sherlock的阴茎。

“不，直接干我，John！”这既是恳求又是命令，而John正好能两者兼顾。

“你很饥渴？”John问着，然后含住Sherlock的阴茎顶端。他一边轻轻地吮吸一边把手伸到Sherlock的后穴，但却突然停了下来，放开他阴茎十分惊讶而带着欲望说：“你已经为我准备好了？哦亲爱的，这真太勾引人了。”

Sherlock皱眉，低下头。John专注地盯着他的小穴，手指很轻松地就插了进去。Sherlock本来没想滚床单的，呃，起码是没那么迫切啦，所以他并未给自己润滑扩张。他本想问个究竟但却被John对着前列腺曲起三根手指。愉悦地呻吟着，Sherlock抛开疑问，不管算不算得上被快感洗刷了大脑，其结果都是一样。

“想着你一边抚弄自己一边等待我的样子，太淫荡了。我怎么抵御得了？”

Sherlock瞪着他：“别光说不干！”

John抬头对他露出坏笑，调戏完毕，他抽出手指转而看着自己的阴茎慢慢没入Sherlock的身体。等两人下身碰撞到一起，他们便互相凝视，John开始进出。他想好好享受一下，在分开三天之后多玩一会儿。

但Sherlock想要更多：他想要快速、粗暴、恰到好处的痛楚让快感翻番。他还琢磨着该怎么告诉John，却发现John已经加快速度。尽管John还是望着Sherlock，眼睛却没有焦点，仿佛他的体内有动物的本能正在高涨。他低吼着猛力冲击，使Sherlock高高仰起头被快感逼得大喊起来。John肯定懂他的意思了，他把Sherlock的左腿搭到右肩上，两个手肘撑在Sherlock的身旁。这个新的体位能让他插进Sherlock体内很深，感觉激烈多了一倍。

Sherlock差点就要忘记自己的老二还夹在中间，每次猛力的冲刺就会一并对它施以摩擦，提醒它原有的生理功能。John低头对着Sherlock的胸口咬了下去。不是以前那种温柔的，无害的，爱昵的来自Dr.Watson的戏谑，而是嗜血的、让Sherlock直接崩溃高潮的撕咬。John不顾他的颤栗高潮持续撞击他的身体。

 

Sherlock慢慢地恢复神智，被John干得太爽令他意犹未尽。他开始思索。要不要再多加一点儿（本来就没用过的）润滑剂？既然抽插起来那么顺利肯定是有润滑的，但是现在感觉似乎象要么润滑剂被挤出来了，要么John的勃起尺寸更大了。可John最后又冲刺了一下咆哮着越过顶点，再一次令Sherlock荡漾起来。

相互拥抱着，Sherlock等着John一边平复呼吸一边软下来。John试图退出时还余韵未消，结果他的老二却拔不出来，惊讶地抽了口气的John便找到一个舒适的位置重新躺下，低头纠结地看着Sherlock。

“这是什么实验嘛？”

“不！”Sherlock自动自发地否认，但大脑飞转开始思考这一疑问，“总不见得有什么人能用一根肿胀的老二杀人吧！”

“要么你好好研究下，正好我去叫救护车。”

“你想让陌生人把我们分开？”

“除非你他妈能给我一个有说服力的解释，不然这可是个医学急症！”

“你有没有感觉到什么过敏症状？”

“没有。”

“那我们能再等一会儿吗？”

“让我想想。不行。疾病优先。把你的手机给我。”

Sherlock眨眨眼睛，笑了。John不知道Sherlock把手机放在哪里，而John自己的则还在门外的裤子口袋里呢。“又一次，你把底牌摊给我看啦。”

“Sherlock！这可能是个很严重的病啊，更何况连你也不知道原因。”

“你是个医生，我想说，你大概也不喜欢被人看见自己光屁股的样子吧？”

“Fuck you。”John为了加重语气又小小地往前顶了一下，两个人都瞪大眼睛，“Fuck me，”他更正道，“我明明刚射过。”

“John，虽然这么说从逻辑上不太合理，但我觉得太带劲了。”

“你再说这种话我就会再干你一次，搞不好我一辈子也拔不出来。”

“噢，我觉得那样更带劲吔。”Sherlock把表情得意的John从身上推开，两人下半身还连在一起地换成侧躺体位。

“拜托，Sherlock，别这么性感。”

“这难度堪比让老天从此不刮风，但为了你我会努力。”Sherlock有点儿觉得他们应该先分开找找原因，但更渴望再来一回合。“告诉我你给我带回来什么谜团，然后把我压在下面狠狠地干。”

“你这混蛋。”John说着，一边努力回忆最近这几天，“报道中首要几起男性怀孕案例发生在这里以及爱尔兰岛。他们在寻找病源，你知道，第一个出现该类症状的人很可能是传染源头。他们还没找到男性怀孕的原因，但希望能找到首例患者好获取更多资料。”

“这计划不错，大概医生们再努力也只能做到这样啦。”

“所以我才在跟侦探谈啊，就算那是个喜欢我用老二插他的小屁股的混球。”这一黄色想法正极力诱使John再次屈服于情欲，但他没有动下半身，而是动了动脑子把它甩出去。“好了，说到首例患者，逻辑上说他比你设想的要难找许多，医生们正在搜寻有怀孕能力的男性，他们很可能会和已经找到的那些案例一样惊慌失措乃至流产。有些异性恋男子也会有这能力，不过因为缺乏外来男性基因就没有受孕可能。同性恋分布不是很均匀，很难找到规律，但专家们认为源头可能就在伦敦某处。”

“伦敦人口众多，也许一早出现案例只是巧合呢。”

“不知道他们考虑到这点没有。我需要做的基本上就是学习相关症状，询问病人是否有类似情况发生。”

“有哪些症状？”

“你真想知道？”

“不，我只是不想自己的下半身勃起得太醒目。”

“哦！它太醒目了！”John舔舔嘴唇，拼命让思绪回到正直的话题。“症状包括呕吐，食欲增加，偏头痛，便血，发热，还有一个记不得了。”

“嗅觉增强？”

“对对对，就它，你怎么知道？还是刚才我进门时闻到你没发觉的气味你就乱猜？”

“你闻到的是你自己的体味。”

“不，不是，你懂的。人类的嗅觉会忽略日常存在的气味，所以人不可能闻到自己的味道。”

“可能从门缝里漏进来比较慢而已，而且你一说我就也闻到了。”

“那是从你身上发出来的，原始又天然，令人惊讶。”John又舔舔嘴唇，回归原始的Sherlock现在可一点儿也没放开他的老二。

“有没有怀孕的男人提到过使他们受孕的性爱？”Sherlock知道这很重要，因为刚才的症状已经在他脑里拉响警报，可是要把两根性致勃勃的老二弃之不顾可太浪费了。

“哦哦，这一点很有趣，可能会让男人趋之若鹜。所有的人都号称他们进行了性爱马拉松，连续干了短则三天多则七天。医学组织不相信，人体不可能做到这点。”

“John，考虑到我已经硬了，而你已经在慢慢地抽插，我认为我们将要证明性爱马拉松的真实性。”

“不，我会拔出来，下床，然后和你一起去医院做检查。”John咬住下唇，闭上眼睛，拼命忍住不要再抽动。

只要再多加一点点意志力大概他就能成功了。可是自私的Sherlock太喜欢这样野兽一般粗暴的John。野兽一般，意即John是用本能在思考，而Sherlock拥有更高层次的思考回路凌驾本能之上。

“真是个好主意，肯定会有其他男性医疗人员不介意抚摸我，在我身体里插东西，占有本该属于你的部分……”

“该死那都是我的！”John怒吼着，整个狠狠地朝里撞去，开始巩固他的独占权。

Sherlock对着床头板露出得意的笑，然后也任由本能控制一切。

——————————

等到情欲散去，Sherlock实在没法维持得意的样子。他和John的手机、电脑都在他们忙着干来干去时电池耗尽。厨房的挂钟好心昭示此刻正是6：40，从窗外光线来看似乎是早晨。不过从各种车水马龙声里，Sherlock只能判断出并非周末。他接上充电器开始在屋子里一丝不挂全身刺痛地走来走去。不管是坐还是站好像都感觉不对劲，而他对上床和John躺在一块儿这个念头更是产生几分惧意。万一John还没从欲海里游上岸怎么办？再这么来一下他们都会没命的，或者，Sherlock一命呜呼，John随之自尽。真是做爱一时爽，同赴火葬场。

“Bloody fucking gobshite！”

显然，John已经醒了。不过他还有没有精虫上脑？John站起来，骂骂咧咧地朝卫生间走去。Sherlock开始烧水，等John出来时已经穿上家居服，所以他的身体肯定不象Sherlock那么刺痛。John站在厨房门边瞪着Sherlock。

“我要过来了，如果你敢把老二对着我，我就把它剁掉！”

“噢！谢天谢地！”Sherlock松了口气，但还是跟John隔着一张桌子以防万一。他心情很愉快地用那些拿手的、但之前干得正欢时完全想不起来的多音节艰涩词语发出诸多吐槽抱怨。四下翻找了一圈以后，John找出鸡蛋，面包，黄油鼓搞起来。食物的香味让Sherlock坐定了开始进食。没有肉桂和糖霜的三明治不是最美味，但要用它填补Sherlock空荡荡的胃已经足够了。John放下自己那个被扫空的餐盘，迷茫地望向Sherlock。

“才刚吃完半条过期面包，我就又饿了。”

“我也是。”Sherlock嘟哝道，一方面不想惹毛John，一方面也不想承认自己同样迷茫。

“可是我们只有蛋和面包，牛奶早就没了，那时我一直在床上。”他们都为这措辞皱眉。“唔，我要去一趟超市。要带外卖吗？”

“早上八点哪家餐厅会开门？”

John的肚子发出一声很响的咕噜，表明它完全不介意被什么东西塞满……不对，是填饱。“我会请Mrs.Hudson给我们点东西吃吃。”

John起身朝门口走去。Sherlock知道若不是饿得太厉害John才不会只穿一件便服就去找Mrs.Hudson讨东西吃。John在玄关处停下脚步，对Sherlock的方向皱起眉。

“怎么？”

“看我对你干的好事。”John的声音很温柔，但却充满痛苦。他转身去拿了急救箱。

趁Sherlock还没来得及反对，John已经在清理和检查他的皮肤。Sherlock顺从了他的摆弄，在John为他消毒每一处淤青和咬伤时不由开始想：那里是John第一次咬的地方，然后自己就高潮了；那个地方则是John在意料之外第五次高潮时咬的，因为他听到Sherlock嘶喊出对他的占有欲。

刚才在浴室里时Sherlock就有在想John可能已经在自己的脖子上印满了吻痕。他的后颈靠近肩膀的地方是John最爱啃咬与吸吮的部位。还有髋部，被John从前面或者后面进入时抓住的地方，也有不少淤青。当然之间也有彼此温柔爱抚的时候，不过那时候基本上John都被那根膨胀的老二和Sherlock锁在一起。

“我腰酸背痛，没错，不过你知道我不可能真的剁掉你的可爱老二，对吧Sherlock？”

抽回思绪，Sherlock皱了皱眉。John正跪在他跟前，在他大腿内侧的咬痕上涂消炎药膏。“对，我知道，问这干嘛？”

John的视线飘向Sherlock已经半勃状态的阴茎：“我要在你的老二上涂一点消炎膏治疗擦伤，可看上去你正在和勃起斗争着。”

“消炎膏，听起来不错，但我也不会抗拒来一次口活。”

John用手掌揉搓了一会药膏，然后摩挲Sherlock的阴茎把它抹上去。至于龟头那儿就靠舌头和嘴唇料理了。John从善如流地处理完毕。等Sherlock从高潮中回过神四下张望时，John已经不见了。过了几分钟他再度出现脸却红得跟什么似的，Sherlock差点没发现他还端着一个堆满三明治的盘子。

“John？”Sherlock问，对Mrs.Hudson说了什么还摸不着头脑。

John自己坐下拿了一个三明治，然后将盘子递给Sherlock作为解答。食物上有一张便条，粘着的碎屑表明是贴在他们公寓大门上的，笔迹则来自Mrs.Hudson。

孩子们，

你们闹了整整三天，我可听不下去了。等你们干完了请打我的手机，我好从姐姐家回来。

冰箱里留了一些点心，这活动会让你们肚子饿的，我知道。

爱你们的，

Mrs.Hudson

他们顶着通红的脸，无言地吃起三明治。

 

——————————

 

“九天！！”

“我会算数！”

“但其他所有人的限度都只有七天。”

“之前我就听你这么说过，John。”

“对对对，你是Sherlock Holmes，你什么都知道。”

“不，是我一听到播音员播报日期就数了一下。”

“那到底是谁先提议开电视机的？”

Sherlock没回答。吃完三明治然后打开电视是John的主意。

“你知道这种症状的传染模式吗？”

Sherlock真的不希望John来问他怎么解释这谜题，他想起某个味道，连三明治都没胃口吃了。那是在这场流行病播散之前大概九个月左右他弄出来的（加上一些滚床单用去的时间的话），是一种讨厌又令人反胃的气味。和John做爱减少了用于实验的时间，但他对之前那次小小事故仍记忆犹新。他们第一次接吻也是那时候，Sherlock既希望John也能记住，又不希望他把两者联系起来。

“你知道我们当中哪个会怀孕？”

Sherlock没回答，因为记忆里基本都是他在被插。

“你知道为什么我们俩的症状比别人严重？”

“因为我们爱得更热烈？”Sherlock反射性地吐槽，结果John停下转圈和唠叨，微笑了。

“我能相信这是理由之一。那么，作为我变弯的对象，得问你一个从没想过会说出口的问题了。你想要孩子吗？”

“只想要你的。”

“最好是我的。”John说得恶狠狠，然后走过来温柔地抱住恋人。“既然如此，如果你，呃，你知道，怀孕了的话，专家又说没有危险，我们就会把孩子生下来？”

“当然了，不然这一切就毫无意义。”

“这一切？我们做的不是只有滚床单吗，那会有什么……”

John收住话尾。Sherlock的理智提醒他John可不是个笨蛋。为了以防万一他搂紧John。

“Sherlock，请你看着我的眼睛，发誓，你和男人怀孕这件事没有半毛钱关系。”

Sherlock笑了，John开始挣扎却发现Sherlock抓得很牢。

“Sherlock！”

“你不能杀死孕育着你的后代的人！”

“你他妈到底干了什么？”

“我也不知道，只能说我已经为这个努力过一阵子了。本来怀孕的应该只有你。”

一只有力的手把Sherlock的脑袋按下来，让他与抬头的John对视。

“你在开玩笑，嗯？”

他还没来得及回答，John却大笑起来。Sherlock也笑了起来，对着他的……室友，床伴，恋人？不，伴侣。他对着沙发边上被自己紧紧拥抱的另一半大声笑着。最后两人平静下来，Sherlock的脑子里又浮出一个问号。

“John，你会不会告诉别人这都是我的错？”

“让人们获得本来不可能拥有的孩子？我们还是看看他们会怎么样吧。”

“听起来很可行。”

“不过我们得定期去看医生。”

“自然。”

“家里也不准再放那么多死人零件。”

“如果非得那么做的话。”悲痛地叹了口气，Sherlock发现John没有命令他完全不许碰那些东西。

“要是别人对你有意思，我就请他吃枪子，你帮我毁尸灭迹。”

“太棒了。”Sherlock知道自己笑得象个笨蛋，但John正靠在他胸口，没人会看见。他的计划成功啦，虽然和预期不是一模一样。将来也会有John Watson和小John小小John，John永远不会因为女人离开他，他们会有自己的孩子。

突然他脸上的笑容凝固了。

他们要有孩子。

一半是John的一半是Sherlock的。

Sherlock，怀孕了。

Bloody fucking gobshite! 

 

THE END


End file.
